Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/117649AnnihilativeRepentance
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > 117649AnnihilativeRepentance Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, SPARTAN Rozh, nominate 117649AnnihilativeRepentance for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, accept the nomination. Reason for Nomination I am nominating 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, better known around these parts as AR, is extremely well qualified to be awarded adminship. While AR and I have disagreed at times, it has always ended for the better, partly because of his extraordinarily vast knowledge of military-related subjects, an invaluable tool to this site and the many members on it. He has helped me on no fewer than a dozen occasion on improving articles and the content within them, not to mention the dozens of other users that he has influenced with his help on Not Canon Friendly Articles and so forth. AR is almost always on the IRC too, so he would be readily available to aid other users with a variety of issues. Good luck, you crazy Russian. Korean. ;) Korean with Russian vibes. --'SPARTAN' Talk 21:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Support (18/4) Sysop #'Support'-- With his site veterancy and military experience, this native-born British South Korean citizen living in New York is another excellent choice for the Administration. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 05:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- As per 091. --Do not insult me. 05:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- #'Support' — Great user, great guy, one of my top choices to become an Administrator. CT Sig small #'Support' - As per all of the above. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — Despite any personal grudges, he's been here for a while. I don't see a reason not to. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- As per 091 --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- As per above. --'SPARTAN' Talk 21:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- Seniority, knowledge, good writing skills, and a sound mind are all good traits for an admin --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - As per the others. #'Support'--As per 091 and my own experiences on the site.-- #'Support' -- He's got tons of site time, is a geat writer, and is a level headed, fair person. I think AR would make an excellent administrator. #'Support' - - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #'Strongly Support' - #'Support'' - As per 091. --blah 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #'Strongly Support' - #'Support' - Sketchist 02:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - 112 03:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (1/0) Sysop #'Neutral' — I don't really know AR all that well, although I'm sure he wouldn't make a potential admin-saboteur. But I can't see anything special he has to offer that the other nominees don't, or in fact, the current admins are already showing. I might change my vote in the future if I hear something. There is no glory without honour Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? :20 April, 2007 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? :The ARverse and its category would constitute my most valuable contributions in terms of written articles, although I also feel that the various Roleplays I've begat over the years hold value. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. :Personally, I consider only the books, Halo, Halo 2, and Halo 3 canon; Legends, in my opinion, was simply an attempt by Microsoft to make money while disregarding canon, and I haven't read Evolutions as of yet (sadly), so I can't really say on that matter. I have no doubt that Halo: Reach will be an outstanding game, but I'm not entirely sure on its canonicity, and Halo Wars, not made by Bungie, isn't canon in my eyes. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? :I believe that I've contributed my creativity and personal knowledge to the site, providing advice and military information to curious newer users. While I have been known to be rather harsh at times, I feel that so long as one approaches me amiably, we will get along nicely. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? :I would propose stricter adherance to canon friendliness, giving authors advice on how to make their articles more realistic or canon friendly. I would also encourage limited use of profanity or blatantly offensive terms in article talk pages, in order to prevent constructive criticism from turning into arguments, flaming, or insults. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? :In my opinion, an Administrator exists to improve the experience for users on the Wiki, offering friendly advice, and improving site features. An administrator's duties also include ensuring fair treatment of other users, as well as removal of "Troll" users. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? :Most every day. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? :I make occasional edits to Halopedia, Wikipedia, and the Half Life Wiki, and I am currently a member of the administration on both the Battlestar and Half Life Fan Fiction Wikis (although, to be honest, both are in their nascent stages). I do also, however, participate in Nation States rather actively. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? :Ever since the release of the very first Halo, I've taken every opportunity I've had to get acquainted with the ups and downs of the Halo Universe; I own or I've played and beaten every game under the franchise, and own a majority of the novels that have been released. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia’s and Halo Fanon’s policies? :Although I didn't know much when I first joined, I've since went about learning them; over the years, I've collected a rather thorough understanding, if lacking. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? :I have known most of the current administrators, including the site bureaucracy, for years, and have strived towards getting to know the community in general better. 12. How may any interested users contact you? :Via E-Mail (Justinest@gmail.com) or the IRC, where I am almost always present. Category:Administration_of_this_site